dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Sten/Dialogue
Sten's dialogue contains a list of the conversations that Sten shares with other companions, in which they discuss each other's backgrounds, and their reactions to the game's events. It also contains a list of the conversations that Sten shares with The Warden. Sten's remarks *''(added to the party)'' "Yes." *''(taken out of the party)'' "Vashedan!" *''(entering the main market)'' "Those are too small. Send them back to the priests for more training." (Opens dialogue option) *''(entering Gnawed Noble Tavern)'' "Very innovative, making a place for idiots to gather where they won't be underfoot." *''(outside the Wonders of Thedas)'' "Wonders of Thedas"? What does that even mean? Do they sell geography questions?" *''(inside the Wonders of Thedas)'' "What is--parshaara. Perhaps it will be safer to study the floor." *''(entering The Pearl)'' "This place stinks of desperation." *''(outside Eamon's estate)'' "Hmph. Not qunari architecture, but adequate." *''(Alienage gates)'' "Were your people being thrifty by building this place from refuse?" *''(at the vhenadahl tree)'' "Unwise. When that falls, it will take out no fewer than three houses." *''(entering Lake Calenhad Docks)'' "Humans over-compensating as always." *''(at Lake Calenhad shoreline)'' "What is that smell?" *''(entering the Apprentice Quarters)'' "This is the prison for your mages? Ours is not so grand." (Opens dialogue option) *''(entering the Senior Mage Quarters)'' "What are all these statues? Your mages have an unhealthy fascination for women with bowls." *''(in Irving's study)'' "Such a number of books. How many are not decorations?" *''(entering the Great Hall)'' "Headless women with shields. Much better than the bowls." *''(seeing the corruption in the Templar Quarters)'' "Lovely. Magic at work." *''(being sedated by the Sloth Demon)'' "We must stand... And fight." *''(Confronting the Sloth Demon)'' *''(approaching Cullen)'' "They spared one. Curious." *''(collecting the fourth Apprentice Note)'' "The chaos we have seen becomes more understandable from a people who can't keep their own history." *''(collecting the final Apprentice Note)'' "The will drains from his hand as he writes. He's dead." *''(defeating Shah Wyrd)'' "Another argument for discipline, and certainly no answer for the Arishok." *''(outside Redcliffe chantry)'' "Is this where humans keep all their wisdom? Your behavior makes much more sense to me now." (Opens conversation option) *''(approaching the windmill in Redcliffe)'' "Hmph. Defensible enough spot." *''(secret tunnel into Redcliffe dungeon)'' "Either this is a trap, or the defenders of this castle are idiots. I suspect both." *''(going up the first slope in Haven)'' *''(up the slope leading to the chantry)'' *''(entering the Ruined Temple)'' "And I thought your Chantry was strange when they weren't dedicating temples to corpses." *''(entering the Ruined Temple library)'' "Oh, so the southern peoples do read. I thought that was a myth." *''(statue of Maferath)'' "Is this a male or a female? I can hardly tell." *''(statue of Hessarian)'' "Even in stone, Tevinter arrogance shows." *''(mountain caverns)'' "Are we there yet?" *''(on the Mountain Top after seeing the high dragon)'' "Now that is ataashi!" *''(entering the Gauntlet)'' "I mislike this." *''(entering the bridge puzzle room)'' "Simple enough." *''(suggesting puzzle's solution)'' "Tell me what you would have me do here, kadan, and it will be done." *''(a plate is triggered)'' "Does your Andraste have such an excess of followers that she is willing to lure them to their deaths with ghosts and lies?" *''(solving the bridge puzzle in the Gauntlet)'' "The Blight ravages the land, and here we are playing with switches and stepping stones." *''(entering the urn room)'' "Congratulations. You've found your pot of holy dirt." *''(approaching the urn)'' "Congratulations. You've found a waste-bin." *''(greeting Harhen Sarel)'' "I am a Sten of the Beresaad. Not a Warden." (Dalish Origin required) *''(in the Dalish Camp)'' "Too... frilly." *''(near the halla pen of the Dalish Camp)'' "...I don't want to know." *''(entering the Brecilian Forest)'' "This is like my home in Seheron. But the fiends here are only monsters." (Opens dialogue option) *''(near the Tevinter ruins)'' "So, they were here, too? No wonder." *''(after the werewolves retreat into the ruins)'' "No one in your country repairs anything when they occupy it, do they?" *''(descending down the first stairs in the Ruins Upper Level)'' "More signs of the Tevinter. This place will be full of traps, then. Or worse." *''(hearing the dragon in the ruins)'' "Some architect clearly suffered from an unrequited love of the pointed arch." *''(entering Frostback Mountain surface camp)'' "All the darkspawn are fleeing the underground, and we are going there." *''(observing the Paragon statues)'' "Is it just me, or do all these statues look alike?" *''(entering Orzammar Commons)'' "Hmph. Not bad." *''(exit to the Deep Roads)'' "Why would such a small people build things so tall? They must own an impressive array of ladders." *''(just outside Tapster's Tavern)'' "...I should have stayed in that cage." *''(entering Tapster’s Tavern)'' "Is this some form of mass suicide?" *''(entering Dust Town)'' "" *''(at the Proving)'' "I thought their warriors, at least, would be bigger." *''(entering the Diamond Quarter)'' "" *''(outside the palace)'' "Yes, very nice. Where are the darkspawn?" *''(scenic vista)'' "I suppose that building the city in the midst of a pool of molten rock saves invaders the trouble of burning it." *''(entering Bownammar)'' "Hallowed ground. Blood has been spilled in battle here." *''(entering Anvil of the Void)'' "A troubled place. If this Branka is here, we must be wary of her." *''(Delivering Notice of Death)'' "The man you love has died. It seems you could have chosen better." or "This letter says that your husband has died. One assumes it was with honor." *''(upon attempting ambient dialogue in the Epilogue)'' "Where is the cake? I was told there would be a cake. The cake is a lie." Sten and the Warden The dialogue options shown here are currently only partial lists and do not include every conversation option. The approval number shown represents the change in approval for that specific conversation option and not for the entire conversation. For the total change in approval add up each option you intend to select. Lothering Immediately after freeing Sten the following conversation is available: *I think we should talk for a moment. **Are you all right? You were in that cage for weeks. ***You said you were in the army. ****Why would the Qunari send soldiers here? *****Doesn't that make your view of things a little skewed? ******Well.... good question. *******True. Lets go. *What were you doing in that cage? **Very funny. **Cute. You're the silent type, I see. ***Any of the four options (5th option returns you to the same four) *I have a question. **Why did you come to Ferelden? ***You came all the way for that? ***You don't like me much, do you? ***What was the question? ****What's an arishok? (only appears once) *****Why would the qunari care about the Blight? ******I'm a Grey Warden. It's my job. *****Ferelden is my home. ****Don't you have to report back, then? *****Well, I can see you're right on top of that. *****So what are you still doing here, then? ******I'm sorry. ******Well, you can stay with us. } (Chance for infinite approval, on , , and ). Follow until "I'm a Grey Warden. It's my job." Then select "Did you find the answer to his question?” followed by "Why would the qunari care about the Blight?" If you select "I'm a Grey Warden. It's my job,” you will get another +4 approval. Then select "Did you find the answer to his question?" again and repeat, with each time.) Warm Approval You are not quite as callow as I expected. That is... unexpected. #Um... thanks, I guess. #Callow? You thought I was callow? ##Why did I let you out of that cage again? ###Well, I find plenty of things puzzling about you, too. ####You like swords? Me too! ####I don't think you're that simple. ####True enough. ###I could put you back there. ###Do I even want to know what the other things are? ####I guessed as much. #What is that supposed to mean? ##Why would you expect me to have feathers? ##I know what the word means. ###Why would you expect me to have feathers? ###I meant, why did you think I was callow? ####Why did I let you out of that cage again? #####Well, I find plenty of things puzzling about you, too. ######You like swords? Me too! ######I don't think you're that simple. ######True enough. #####I could put you back there. #####Do I even want to know what the other things are? ######I guessed as much. ##Never mind, Sten. So will you tell me now why you were caged? #Exactly what happened? #What do you mean by "a weak mind?" #Are you saying you put yourself in that cage? A''' #What happended to the other qunari? #A few darkspawn beat you? That's pitiful. #That sounds like what happened to me at Ostagar. '''B #You probably dropped it on the battlefield. #What did you do? C''' #And then? #Did the farmers know where it was? ##Did you believe them? ##And then? '''D #It's only an object, Sten. You could get another sword. #That's terrible! #You panicked over a lost blade? E''' #Couldn't you search for it? #Accidents happen. ##Couldn't you search for it? ##If you're that prone to panic, maybe you did desert. ##How can your people possibly think that way? #If you're that prone to panic, maybe you did desert. #How can your people possibly think that way? '''F #Where did you fight the darkspawn? ##Don't worry, we'll find it. (Starts Sten's personal quest "The Sword of the Beresaad") ##Well, there's nothing we can do. #So that's it? You aren't going to do anything about it? ##Where did you fight the darkspawn? ###Don't worry, we'll find it. (Starts Sten's personal quest "The Sword of the Beresaad") ###Well, there's nothing we can do. ##Well, there's nothing we can do. #Well, there's nothing we can do. I have a question. Do you find Fereleden very strange? #Don't the qunari ever want to change their lot in life? ##He might be happier. ###You don't think happiness is important? ###Duty can be forgotten. ###I suppose that's true. ##Maybe he was meant to be a merchant. ###You think birth should determine your destiny? ####You don't think happiness is important? ####Duty can be forgotten. ####I suppose that's true. ###How do you find your purpose if you don't look for it? ###We spend our lives learning everything else, why not this? ####You don't think happiness is important? ####Duty can be forgotten. ####I suppose that's true. ##But that shell makes the turtle stronger. ###You don't think happiness is important? ###Duty can be forgotten. ###I suppose that's true. #Is there anything you like about Ferelden? ##Cookies? ###I'll keep that in mind. ##The only thing you like about Ferelden is sweets? ###I'll keep that in mind. ##I never would have thought you'd have a sweet tooth. ###I'll keep that in mind. #You sound a bit homesick. ##You left out rotting garbage. ##Dogs don't smell that bad. Camp Sten initiated conversations in camp The Blight - How will you end it? #We have to fight the archdemon. #I thought we'd just ask the darkspawn to please leave. #Why do you ask? ##Wait, you doubt I'm really a Warden? ##What have you heard? ##What does this have to do with anything? ###I'm new to the Wardens. ###What, you think you could do better? ###I'm not here to impress you. Conversation starting with: I don't understand. You look like a woman. (female only) #What's not to understand about that?(+0) #I am a woman.(+0) #Are you flirting with me, Sten?(+0) ##Why not? ##That doesn't make any sense, Sten. ##Grey Wardens can't be women? ###Well, I am confused now, anyway. ###Why can't I be a woman? ###Not precisely, no. ####That's not very comprehensive list.( Leads to new, untested dialogue options) Leads to same options except option 1 is replaced by a new line. Choosing this new option will skip next dialog options and lead to the one after (starting with I'm a woman, and I'm fighting) possibly lose from this option. ####That's not a universal truth. Some women fight. ####What if they don't want to be any of those things? #####They don't wish to be men.They wish to be women who fight.(+0) #####You think they can't be women, because women don't fight? #####None of this makes sense. ######I'm a woman, and I'm fighting. ######We are going in circles here. ######Maybe we should stop talking about this.( ends conversation) #######But a person can choose what to do.( ends conversation) #######Maybe we should stop talking about this.( ends conversation) Final result should be . After giving his sword back and 100 approval. It could be possible to have this conversation before 100 approval but this is just where it triggered for me. "I have been mistaken." *What do you mean? *You only noticed this now? *I know. "You are a soldier worthy to stand among the Beresaad. I did not think so when we first met." (Will change slightly depending on your first choice) **What changed your mind? **Thank you. **I'm not really a soldier, you know. **Why not? ***You think the qunari will invade Ferelden? ***What are you talking about? ***I hope I won't see you then, too. (No negative approval change found) "I wanted to discuss something you mentioned." About mages *''"You said something earlier about mages?"'' (Available after entering Circle Tower.) **A ***1. Magic is more than tricks (to B) ***2. Why don't you have mages? ****Any option (to B) ***3. Beasts can't do magic (to D) **B ***1. Why have magic at all, if it's so evil? (ends) } ***2. Magic's not entirely evil, you know. (to C) ***3. Don't you think that's view is a little harsh? (to C) ***4. Maybe we should stop talking about this. (ends) **C ***1. What do fish have to do with this? (ends) ***2. Everything is dangerous in excess. (ends) ***3. Knowledge is not as deadly as ignorance. } (ends) **D ***1. Mages are perfectly civilized people. (to B) ***2. Don't you think that view is a little harsh? (to C) ***3. Maybe we should stop talking about this. (ends) *''"What do you mean, your mages are beasts?"'' (Available after completing "You said something earlier about mages?") **A ***1. What's so terrible about magic? ***2. You qunari are remarkably closed-minded folk, aren't you? (to B) ***3. That's hardly fair, Sten. (to B) **B ***1. It's a subject of conern to me. (to C) ***2. I'm trying to figure you out. ****Any option (ends) ***3. Because you're wrong (to D) **C ***1. And what is magic? (ends) ***2. What is that supposed to mean? (ends) ***3. What, did a mage kill your puppy or something? (ends) **D ***1. Ha Ha. Very funny. (ends) ***2. That was easy. (ends) ***3. I'm serious! (ends) *''"Mages aren't as dangerous as you say."'' (Available after completing "What do you mean, your mages are beasts?") **A ***1. Not all mages turn to blood magic (to B) ***2. The Chantry still thinks magic is useful (to C) **B ***1. That's more words than I've ever heard you speak before (ends) ***2. But bees don't know the consequences like mages do. (ends) ***3. What the qunari do goes beyond caution though. (ends) ***4. I suppose you have a point. (ends) **C ***1. Where does all this venom come from? (ends) ***2. You can't condemn all mages for the mistakes of a few. (to B) ***3. You can't have seen anything like this before. (ends) About human wisdom What did you mean about human wisdom? #And I suppose you think the qunari have found wisdom? ##How are you supposed to find it, then? ##So there's no real point in talking to you about this. ##You need food, water, and shelter. Wisdom is optional. #What makes you think we haven't? ##What do you mean by that? ###How are you supposed to find it, then? ###So there's no real point in talking to you about this. ###You need food, water, and shelter. Wisdom is optional. ##I suppose you think the qunari are better? ###How are you supposed to find it, then? ###So there's no real point in talking to you about this. ###You need food, water, and shelter. Wisdom is optional. ##Fine, where do you find wisdom, then? ###How are you supposed to find it, then? ###So there's no real point in talking to you about this. ###You need food, water, and shelter. Wisdom is optional. #Where else would you find wisdom, if not the Chant? ##How are you supposed to find it, then? ##So there's no real point in talking to you about this. ##You need food, water, and shelter. Wisdom is optional. #Don't qunari have places of worship? ##Then what do you know about wisdom? ##I feel sorry for you, then. There is some wisdom in the Chant, you know. #What do you have against the Chantry? #That's a good one, where you saving that up? #That's the whole point of the Chant. ##The world needs help. ##The Maker isn't a derelict. ##What would you do, then? ##True, we have to save ourselves. ###So what happened? ###What does that have to do with the Chant? ###Are you finished yet? ####People don't make the world, Sten. ####Sometimes you need faith in a higher power to change. ####I hope the villager slapped him. ####I suppose you have a point. So what do you believe in, then? #What do you mean? #Enough with the cryptic comments. Just tell me. #You think the qunari are comming to convert us? About the Tal-Vashoth What did you mean about fiends in Scheron? #That's cryptic. #Are they like the darkspawn, then? #Do you mean they're abominations? ##So they're traitors? ##What did they do? ##Does that mean there are no darkspawn in Seheron? ###What's so terrible about them? ###That's harsh. ###What do they want? Why do the Tal-Vashoth fight you? #Any of the three options. ##To defend my people. ##To get revenge. ##Because I have to. ##To prove myself. Maybe the Tal-Vashoth have a point #A lot of what you've said about the qunari sound opressive. #They want things to change. #You're a soldier, what do you care about casualties? #You don't think they have any justification? ##Never mind. ##You're back to being cryptic, I see. ##I didn't mean to offend you by speaking of this. About children *'What was that about children?' ** Don't tell me qunari children are always serious? *** You were a child once, you must remember it. **** They must play sometimes. ***** They're children, it's what they do. ****** That's not what Priests do. ******* Their parents, of course. ******** You must know what parents are. ********* So only your Priests have children? The Village of Haven Occurs automatically upon entering Haven's "town square" (note: It is likely that this conversation differs if Sten's approval is high enough) #'Interesting strategy. Tell me: Do you intend to keep going north until it becomes south, and attack the archdemon from the rear?' #*What are you talking about? (to 2) #*It’ll never see this coming. #**You have a better idea? #**Arl Eamon is ill. That’s why we’re here. #***The Ashes can heal him. (to 2) #***Can you think of another way? (to 2) #***You already know this, Sten. (to 2) #**This will help us to stop Loghain. #***We can’t deal with the Blight while Loghain acts against us. #***We need the army. #***It’s just something I have to do. #****He’s still powerful. (to 2) #****He killed Duncan. (to 2) #****I don’t fear him, I just need to stop him. (to 2) #**We’re not “running away” from anything. (to 2) #**What do you want, exactly? (to 2) #*This is necessary. #**You have a better idea? (to 2) #**Arl Eamon is ill. That’s why we’re here. #***The Ashes can heal him. (to 2) #***Can you think of another way? (to 2) #***You already know this, Sten. (to 2) #**What do you want, exactly? (to 2) #**This isn’t frivolous! (to 2) #*Don’t argue with me right now, Sten. #**You have a better idea? (to 2) #**Arl Eamon is ill. That’s why we’re here. #***The Ashes can heal him. (to 2) #***Can you think of another way? (to 2) #***You already know this, Sten. (to 2) #**What do you want, exactly? (to 2) #**There’s nothing aimless about this. (to 2) #'I will not simply follow in your shadow as you run from battle.' #*You’re free to leave. #*(Persuade) I’m not running, Sten. (ends conversation if successful) #*(Intimidate) You’ve said your piece, now get back in line. (ends conversation if successful) #*Well, there’s nothing you can do about it. I’m in charge. #**What? (leads to duel with Sten, then 3) #**Just try it. (leads to duel with Sten, then 3) #**You think anyone will follow you? (leads to duel with Sten, then 3) #'I was wrong. You are strong enough. What now?' #*Just get back in line, Sten. #*Leave now, and don’t return. (Sten leaves) #*That’s up to you. #'Interesting strategy. Tell me: Do you intend to keep going north until it becomes south, and attack the archdemon from the rear?' (If you have high approval, the conversation goes like this.) #*What are you talking about? (to 2) #*It’ll never see this coming. #**'Truly. It would surprise me if my enemy counter-attacked by running away and climbing a mountain.' #***You have a better idea? (to 2) #***Arl Eamon is ill. That's why we're here. #***This will help us to stop Loghain. #****'And that is more important than the blight?' #*****We can’t deal with the Blight while Loghain acts against us. #*****We need the army. #*****It’s just something I have to do. #******He’s still powerful. (to 2) #******He killed Duncan. (to 2) #******I don’t fear him, I just need to stop him. (to 2) #***We're not running away from anything. (to 2) #***What do you want exactly? #*This is necessary. #**'Is it? I see. I was mistaken, then. It seemed to me that we were climbing a mountain in the middle of nowhere on some frivolous whim of yours.' #***You have a better idea? (to 2) #***Arl Eamon is ill. That's why we're here. #***This will help us to stop Loghain. #****'And that is more important than the blight?' #*****We can’t deal with the Blight while Loghain acts against us. #*****We need the army. #*****It’s just something I have to do. #******He’s still powerful. (to 2) #******He killed Duncan. (to 2) #******I don’t fear him, I just need to stop him. (to 2) #***We're not running away from anything. (to 2) #***What do you want exactly? #*Don't argue with me right now, Sten. #'The archdemon is our goal. And we are heading away from it. To find the charred remnants of a dead woman. You haven't thought this through.' #*You just have to trust me. #**'It is not an issue of trust, kadan.' (to 3) #*There's nothing else we can do. We have to try something. #**'There is always another path.' (to 3) #*This is a feint, Sten. Don't worry, I have a plan. #**'It is, however, a wise plan?' (to 3) #*Consider this training for what's to come. '' #**'There is only so much one can prepare, kadan. Eventually one must step forward and accept what comes.' (to 3) #'I trust you with my life. But this is not my life at risk. It is our goal.' #*This is something we have to do to reach our goal. #**'I have spoken my mind. Let us waste no more time here.' #*I haven't forgotten what's at stake. Ferelden is my home. #**'Be careful, kadan. I have spoken my mind. Let us waste no more time here.' #*I know. I don't intend to fail, Sten. #**'Be careful, kadan. I have spoken my mind. Let us waste no more time here.' Sten and Leliana *'Sten': You were in the Chantry. You are a priest? *'Leliana': No, no. I was a lay sister of the Chantry. *'Sten': Which means? *'Leliana': I lived and worked in the Chantry, but I did not take any vows. *'Sten': So you... dabbled in priesthood, then? *'Leliana': Oh no, the lay sisters don't have the same sorts of duties as priests at all. *'Sten': So you were not a priest, did none of their duties, and took no vows, but you lived among them? *'Leliana': Yes! *'Sten': ...You were a house guest of the Chantry? *'Leliana': Um... sort of... *'Sten': You sing a great deal. *'Leliana': Yes, I do. Music lifts my spirit. Would you like me to stop? *'Sten': I didn't say that. Was that part of your Chant? *'Leliana': (Laughs) No! It was a ballad about a highwayman and the tavern girl who loved him. Could you not tell? *'Sten': All your language sounds the same to me. I thought you were singing of vegetables, actually. *'Leliana': I saw what you were doing back there. *'Sten': Oh? *'Leliana': Don't play innocent with me. *'Sten': What are you talking about? *'Leliana': You. Playing with that kitten. *'Sten': ...There was no kitten. *'Leliana': Sten, I saw you. You dangling a piece of twine for it. *'Sten': I was helping it train. *'Leliana': You're a big softie! *'Sten': We will never speak of this again. *'Leliana': Softie! (an alternative to the above) *'Leliana': I saw what you were doing back there. *'Sten': Oh? *'Leliana': Don't play innocent with me. *'Sten': What are you talking about? *'Leliana': Outside, you were picking flowers! *'Sten': ...No, I wasn't. *'Leliana': You were! *'Sten': ...They were medicinal. *'Leliana': You're a big softie! *'Sten': We will never speak of this again. *'Leliana': Softie! *'Sten': Stop that. *'Leliana': (Giggles) Stop what? *'Sten': That. Looking at me and giggling. *'Leliana': I can't help it! You are so big and stoic! Who would have thought you'd be a big softie? *'Sten': Stop saying that. I am a soldier of the Beresaad. I am not a "softie." *'Leliana': (Giggles) Softie. *'Sten': ...I hate humans. *'Sten': (Sigh) Leliana, what do you want from me? *'Leliana': Nothing! I'm just curious. There's a lot we don't know about you, Sten. ...Except that you're a big softie. *'Sten': Please stop saying that. *'Leliana': I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make fun of you. There's nothing wrong with having a heart, Sten. It's just not what I expected. *'Sten': Why? *'Leliana': You're so qunari! All the stories speak as if you were a hurricane or an earthquake rather than people. *'Sten': Qunari are most dangerous because we are thinking men and not unthinking force. *'Leliana': I don't understand. What do you mean? *'Sten': For your sake, I hope you never find out. *'Leliana': I've heard stories about the qunari, you know. *'Sten': Oh? *'Leliana': They conquered nearly all of the north. Tevinter, Rivain, Antiva... Much of the land was laid waste. In the northern kingdoms, they say the qunari are implacable. Relentless. More like a landslide than an invasion. It took three Exalted Marches to drive them back to the sea. *'Sten': We'll do better next time. *'Sten:' Why are you here? *'Leliana:' What do you mean? *'Sten:' Women are priests, artisans, farmers or shopkeepers. None of them have any place in fighting. *'Leliana: '''I have no idea how to answer this... *'Sten: It is not done. There is no more to it. *'''Leliana: Do you mean your people have no female mages or warriors? *'Sten: '''Of course not. Why would our women wish to be men? *'Leliana: What are you talking about? They don't wish to be men. *'Sten: '''They shouldn't. That can only lead to frustration. *'Leliana: Sten...no, never mind. Let's drop this. *'Leliana': Are there qunari bards? *'Sten': Why wouldn't there be? *'Leliana': I don't know. You don't seem like very musical people to me. *'Sten': You base this on me? I am a soldier. The ansaam does not do battle with lutes. Sten and Alistair *'Alistair': Don't you ever talk? You know, make polite conversation just to put people at ease? *'Sten': You mean that I should remark upon the weather before I cut off a man's head? *'Alistair': ... Nevermind. *'Alistair': Were you really in that cage for twenty days? *'Sten': It might have been closer to thirty. I stopped counting after a while. *'Alistair': What did you do? I mean... twenty days is a long time to sit in one place and do nothing. *'Sten': On good days, I posed riddles to the passersby, offering them treasures in exchange for correct answers. *'Alistair': Really? *'Sten': No. *'Alistair': Awww. Too bad. That's got serious potential. *'Alistair': You know, you never did tell me how you passed the time in that cage for so long. *'Sten': No, I didn't. *'Alistair': So... what did you do in there? *'Sten': A training exercise. I would observe an object and then try to think of all the words in your language which began with the same letter as its name. *'Alistair': That... wait. Just wait. You're joking again, aren't you? *'Sten': No. *'Alistair': You are not telling me that you played, "I Spy," against yourself for twenty days. *'Sten': There are a lot of things in Lothering that begin with, "G." *'Alistair': Hmmm... I spy with my little eye, something that begins with... "G." *'Sten': Is it a Grey Warden? Is it, in fact, you? *'Ailstair': Oooh. You're really good at this. *'Sten': (Sigh) *'Sten': Draw your weapon. *'Alistair': Are you talking to me? *'Sten': Your weapon. Draw it. *'Alistair': Why? Are we under attack? *'Sten': I want to see what you can do. *'Alistair': You want to fight me? Just like that? *'Sten': You are a Grey Warden. How are you going to face an archdemon if you cannot face me? *'Alistair': It is a mystery, I'll admit. *'Sten': I should let your weakness damn us all? Draw your sword. I'll try not to injure you permanently. *'Alistair': I don't have to prove anything to you. Forget it. *'Sten': So you do have a spine. Pity you don't use it. (if Alistair will become king) *'Alistair': So I suppose once I'm actually king I could end up in negotiations with the qunari one day. *'Sten': My people do not negotiate. *'Alistair': What do you mean? They negotiated a peace treaty after the war, and as far as I know they've kept to its terms. *'Sten': They signed a piece of paper. But only because they knew that you believed in it. *'Alistair': And what is the difference between that and negotiating? *'Sten': They stopped fighting for their own reasons. And they will resume it again, one day. The agreement means nothing to them. *'Alistair': But I thought you said your people believed in honor. *'Sten': They do. The honor of the qunari is what will bring our warships back to your shores. Sten and Zevran *'Zevran': I understand that there are elves in the qunari lands, Sten. *'Sten': There are elves everywhere. *'Zevran': Hm. Yes. Well, I've heard that the qunari actually put the elves in charge? Over the humans? Is that true? *'Sten': Some of them. *'Zevran': Only some? Which ones are they? *'Sten': The ones who belong in charge. That is the way of the Qun. *'Zevran': How does this Qun determine who belongs in charge? *'Sten': The tamassrans evaluate everyone and place them where their talents merit. *'Zevran': But elves, in general, merit higher places than humans in qunari society? *'Sten': Some of them. *'Zevran': Back where we began. It's like talking to a water wheel. *'Sten': Why do you call yourselves "Crows"? Crows are scavengers, not killers. *'Zevran': I heard that at one time they considered calling us the Kestrels. But you know. It didn't sing. It didn't dance. *'Zevran': You seem to have quite the disdainful attitude towards elves, my qunari friend. *'Sten': Don't take it personally, elf. I have a disdainful attitude towards everyone. *'Zevran': "Sten", it's not a name is it? *'Sten': Do you always begin conversations this way? *'Zevran': It's your rank is it not? I've met a few qunari in Antiva you know. Not much for conversation but some of them were quite easy on the eyes. *'Sten': Those are not qunari. *'Zevran': No? They are what then, very large dwarves with comical accents? *'Sten': They wear the faces of qunari but they are Tal'vashoth, fiends of Saharon. They have abandoned the Qun. *'Zevran': With titles like your own though, which makes me curious. What is your real name then? *'Sten':"Sten" is enough. *'Zevran': But it is not your name. *'Sten': It is who I am. *'Sten': I knew one of your countrymen once, elf. *'Zevran': Oh? Have you been to Antiva, then? *'Sten': No. Until I came to Ferelden, I had never left the islands. She came to Seheron twice a year with the traders who bought spices from the northern jungle. Only she among the traders would speak to the antaam. Questions about the rainforest, its depths, and the things to be seen there. We humored her. She was... an unfortunate soul. *'Zevran': Unfortunate in what way? *'Sten': She was a Crow, as you were. Sent to assassinate the kithshoks, leaders of the army of Seheron, for the Tevinter Imperium. We knew this, and pitied her. *'Zevran': I'm surprised you did not simply slay her. *'Sten': There was no need. Her questions were meant to show her the way through the jungle towards our fortifications. And so one day, she snuck into the jungle to find her target. We found the pieces of her body in a tree, where the spotted cats kept them for later. We had never told her that our kithshoks were the ones who negotiated all the trades at the port. *'Zevran': Then she was a fool. That's not very sympathetic, I'm afraid. *'Sten': It was her ignorance we pitied, not her mistake. She believe we hoarded things we cared for as her own people do. We were sorry for her, that she thought only some people were important. *'Zevran': So, your sheath is empty, then, my qunari friend? *'Sten': My sheath? *'Zevran': You do not seem to be rising to the occasion. *'Sten': Do you spend your free time composing these? *'Zevran': Oh, no. They arise in the inspiration of the moment. *'Sten': You should write them down, then. Quietly. (alternate version if Oghren was recruited) *'Zevran': So, your sheath is empty, then, my qunari friend? *'Sten': My sheath? *'Zevran': You do not seem to be rising to the occasion. *'Sten': I do not know which is worse, you or the dwarf. *'Zevran': Oh, I am, assuredly. He gets all his best lines from me. Sten and Wynne *'Wynne': Aren't you chilly, Sten? *'Sten': "Chilly"? I don't know this word. *'Wynne': It's much warmer where you're from, isn't it? Don't you feel cold? *'Sten': I suppose. *'Wynne': I don't imagine we can find a cloak in your size, can we? Hmmm... *'Sten': What? *'Wynne': Nothing. Nothing, don't mind me. Now, I wonder where I could get a skein of good wool yarn... *'Sten': Why do you keep looking at me like that, mage? *'Wynne': I beg your pardon. I didn't mean to stare. I've never seen a qunari before. *'Sten': You can blink once in a while. I'll still be here. *'Sten': Why are you here? *'Wynne': I beg your pardon? *'Sten': Women are artisans, or merchants. Or farmers, though you don't seem particularly... earthy. They have no place in war. *'Wynne': I can't even begin to tell you what's wrong with that idea. *'Sten': It is not done. There is no more to it. *'Wynne': I do not understand. Do the qunari have no female mages? No female warriors? *'Sten': Of course not. Why would our women wish to be men? *'Wynne': Do you believe I wish to be a man? *'Sten': You cannot wish to be a man. It will lead you only to frustration. *'Wynne': Hmm. I believe this discussion does the same. Let us speak no more of it, Sten. *'Sten': As you wish. *'Wynne': You can stop flinching, Sten. I'm not going to harm you. *'Sten': I do not fear harm to myself. *'Wynne': What is that supposed to mean? *'Sten': An unbound mage is like a wildfire. As prone to consume itself as it is to devour all that surrounds it. *'Wynne': I do wish you wouldn't refer to mages as, "it". *'Wynne': Are all qunari as quiet as you are? *'Sten': Are all mages as chatty as you? *'Wynne': ... That's fair. Sten and Morrigan *'Morrigan': You are very quiet, Sten. *'Sten': Only compared to some. *'Sten': Do you know of the kasaanda? The... sundew, in the common tongue? *'Morrigan': I do not believe so. *'Sten': No? You are so alike, I thought you kindred. *'Morrigan': What is that supposed to mean? What is the sundew? *'Sten': A flower. *'Morrigan': Oh? I am a flower, am I? How unexpected. *'Sten': That entraps and devours insects. *'Morrigan': Ah, now that I expected. (Chuckles) *'Morrigan': I am led to understand that the qunari have their own mages as well. Is that so? *'Sten': You would not understand. *'Morrigan': Not understand? Is it mental capacity that you believe I lack? Or are you worried I will sympathize with my so-called brethren? *'Sten': Take your pick. *'Morrigan': (Chuckles) Is that supposed to make me angry? *'Sten': It means I find myself wishing that your people held proper, civilized attitudes towards magic. *'Morrigan': Hmm. That is a rather hostile thing to say. *'Sten': And yet you continue speaking. Astonishing. *'Morrigan': So are you going to continue staring at me as if I am covered in eels? *'Sten': Eels would be something. *'Morrigan': Prudery! How charming. I expected paranoia. This is much better. I prefer to be stared at lustfully, if at all. *'Sten': Keep trying, then. *'Morrigan': Oh? Then shall I demonstrate an act or two? And you may tell me hot or cold? *'Sten': I'll save time. Cold. *'Morrigan': (Chuckles) You are a tease. *'Morrigan': So have you changed your mind, Sten? I dream about you and I, if you must know. *'Sten': You would, even were I interested in a small thing like you. The qunari act is... unpleasant. *'Morrigan': Unpleasant? Unpleasant how? Now I really am interested. *'Sten': Deadly. *'Morrigan': And what if I didn't mind? I enjoy a little... animation. *'Sten': You'd be less animated afterward. *'Morrigan': It sounds as if I am arousing your passions already, my dear Sten. *'Sten': Parshaara. Why do you pester me? *'Morrigan': (Chuckles) Because 'tis amusing, that is why. (alternate version if the Warden if in a romance with Morrigan) *'Morrigan': So have you changed your mind, Sten? I dream about you and I, if you must know. *'Sten:' Don't you belong to the Grey Warden? *'Morrigan:' In fact I belong to no one. And he would not mind, I am certain. *'Sten': You would, even were I interested in a small thing like you. The qunari act is... unpleasant. *'Morrigan': Unpleasant? Unpleasant how? Now I really am interested. *'Sten': Deadly. *'Morrigan': And what if I didn't mind? I enjoy a little... animation. *'Sten': You'd be less animated afterward. *'Morrigan': It sounds as if I am arousing your passions already, my dear Sten. *'Sten': Parshaara. Why do you pester me? *'Morrigan': (Chuckles) Because 'tis amusing, that is why. *'Morrigan': You seem so deep in thought, my dear Sten. Thinking of me, perhaps? The two of us, together at last? *'Sten': Yes. *'Morrigan': I... what did you say? *'Sten': You will need armor, I think. And a helmet. And something to bite down on. How strong are human teeth? *'Morrigan': How strong are my teeth? *'Sten': Qunari teeth can bite through leather, wood, even metal given time. Which reminds me, I may try to nuzzle. *'Morrigan': Nuzzle? *'Sten': If that happens, you'll need an iron pry bar. Heat it in a fire, first, or it may not get my attention. *'Morrigan': Perhaps it would be better if we did not proceed. *'Sten': Are you certain? If it will satisfy your curiosity... *'Morrigan': Yes. Yes, I think it is best. *'Sten': Why are you here? *'Morrigan': Excuse me? *'Sten': Obviously you are no priestess. But shouldn't you be... running a shop, or a farm somewhere, rather then fighting? *'Morrigan': You think to tell me my place, Qunari? You are very brave. *'Sten': It is not done. *'Morrigan': But it is done. Do not be such a blind fool. *'Sten': I speak the truth. It is not i who is blind. *'Morrigan': Look around you, then. you see women throughout this land, fighters and mages both. *'Sten': That has yet to be proven. *'Morrigan': Which? That they fight? Or that they are female? *'Sten': Either. *'Morrigan': So I am not truly a woman to you? Hmm. 'Tis good to know. (if the Warden is in a romance with Morrigan) *'Sten': What are you trying to do, woman? *'Morrigan': I was not attempting to do anything. And do not speak to me in that tone. *'Sten': With the Warden. *'Morrigan': (Chuckles) Ah. Did you desire a demonstration? *'Sten': Do you believe you can control him? Did your magic fail you there? *'Morrigan': You have no idea what you speak of, qunari. *'Sten': Perhaps not. But I know a viper when I see one. Sten and Shale *'Shale': I have never heard of such a thing called a qunari. *'Sten': Then you have not been listening. We did not row to shore last year, we have been about for centuries. *'Shale': I have listened. I have done little else, in fact, and yet I do not remember anyone mentioning such a qunari in all my years in the village. *'Sten': Relying on humans as a source of education is a fool's errand. *'Shale': They are rather ignorant, aren't they? And feeble. At the best of times. *'Sten': We have creatures on Par Vollen that are similar. The humans call them "monkeys". They are dull, cowardly vermin. They cry out shrilly when threatened and throw their own feces. *'Shale': That is an excellent comparison. I wonder if they are related? *'Sten': Possibly. -- *'Sten': I do not understand what a golem is. Why would anyone create such a being? *'Shale': Why would one create a sword? To strike at its enemies. *'Sten': But you are no sword, golem. You speak like a living creature, but act like a possession. I do not know what to make of you. *'Shale': (Snorts) I am no possession, not now that the control rod is broken. *'Sten': No? It is still in your heart. Do you even realize this? "Age by age have men stood up and said to the world, 'From what has come before me, I was forged, but I am new and greater than my forebears.' And so each man walks the world in ruin, abandoned and untried. Less than the whole of his being." *'Shale': It is a riddle? *'Sten': (Sigh) It seems so. -- *'Shale': So are all of your kind similarly powerful, qunari? *'Sten': I am not here to satisfy your curiosity, creature. *'Shale': That is true. I suppose I sounded like a human, chattering away? I apologize. *'Sten': No, it is I who should apologize. You are no human. You are a vastly superior construct. *'Shale': That's kind of the qunari to say. If all of your people are like you, it is a wonder you haven't crushed the humans under your heel. *'Sten': I have wondered this same thing. *'Shale': One just need to look at them. They're so... *'Sten': Small? *'Shale': Exactly. *'Sten': You and I, we are of the same mind, kadan. -- *'Shale': What do you estimate are the chances of success, qunari? *'Sten': For the Grey Warden? Little to none. *'Shale': So, why does it follow? I do not risk death, but it does. *'Sten': My mission is no different from the Grey Warden's. I must see this through to the end. *'Shale': It would rather perish than give up its quest? *'Sten': Indeed. There is honor to be salvaged in such a quest, no matter its chances. *'Shale': Honor is a curious thing. It is far better to be practical. *'Sten': What use is practicality when it leads to cowardice and emptiness? It is better to live well, than to live. *'Shale': An, uh... interesting theory. *'Sten': There is worth in your life, Shale. There is value, but only if it is used. -- *'Shale': I have a question of religion, qunari. *'Sten': For you, kadan, I will answer. *'Shale': Would its "qun" accept a convert that was a golem? *'Sten': I do not know. It has never happened. We accept beings of all walks of life, so long as they are willing to accept their place in the world. *'Shale': And what place is that? *'Sten': One of equality. Within the Qun, an individual exists to serve. *'Shale': Hmm. That is less appealing. Would it consider birds to be its equal as well? *'Sten': Birds? Birds are... but animals. Enlightenment does not await them. *'Shale': Excellent. That sounds very promising. -- *'Shale': I have heard an interesting tale of the Qunari. *'Sten': Speak, kadan. *'Shale': I am told that the Qunari put mages on leashes. Leashes! What a delightful concept! *'Sten': It is not something that one should take pleasure in. It is done because it is necessary. *'Shale': Why not put them out of their misery? Crush their skulls and be done with it. Fast. Efficient. Fun. *'Sten': You have been offended by such men, so your bloodlust can be forgiven. But these ones you speak of are to be pitied. Even so, they must serve, just as any other must serve. All must find their place within the Qun. *'Shale': It does sound like a delightful place where it comes from. Mages on leashes. What will they think of next? *'Sten': I can not say that they would not wish to put a leash on you as well, kadan. *'Shale': Hmm... That does sound less fun. Yes. -- *'Shale': The qunari mentioned something of equality when we last spoke. *'Sten': I said that all were equal under the Qun, yes. *'Shale': What of humans? Surely they would not be as equal as others. *'Sten': All who accept the Qun have their place, as any other. In the lands we occupy, even the Elves have come to embrace this concept. *'Shale': And if this place is at the bottom? *'Sten': If that is where one belongs, then that is where one should be. *'Shale': The Qunari are a very practical people, Sten. *'Sten': It is as I have always said. But I thank you. -- *'Shale': I wish to say that it has been pleasant fighting at the qunari's side. *'Sten': I feel the same. You are a remarkable construct, kadan. A warrior to be feared. *'Shale': No more than the qunari, surely. The way it strikes down its foes, marvelous! *'Sten': I smile each time you roar a battle cry, knowing our foes tremble. *'Shale': I could watch you fight all day long--the skill you display, the form, how the light plays on its muscles... I mean... yes. Well done. With the fighting. *'Sten': You, as well. *'Shale': Right. Sten and Oghren *'Oghren': C'mon. Who ate the cabbage? *'Sten': Why ask me? *'Oghren': I guess you thought we could all share in the bounty? *'Sten': (Sigh) *'Oghren': Stand up to it, you giant ass! You've birthed a cloud to be proud of! *'Sten': Humph. *'Oghren': I hope you've thought of a name. Whew. *'Sten': Dwarf. *'Oghren': What? *'Sten': Stop tripping me. *'Oghren': Stop tripping yourself! *'Sten': If you were significant enough to notice, I wouldn't step on you. *'Oghren': Oh, well... your mother! *'Sten': ... That was disappointing. I expected better from you. *'Oghren': Sorry, I was in a rush. *'Oghren': Lost your weapon, did you? *'Sten': What of it? *'Oghren': Swinging an empty scabbard, then? *'Sten': ... *'Oghren': Your pike was purloined? *'Sten': "Purloined?" Did you have to look that one up? *'Oghren': Maybe. You have to admit, it's good. *'Sten': (Sigh) (alternate line if Zevran was recuited) *'Oghren': The elf gave me that one. You have to admit, it's good. *'Sten': (Sigh) Sten and Dog *'Dog:' (Dog peers up at Sten, tail wagging) *'Sten:' ''We don't have time for this now. *'Dog:' (Dog continues peering, a little more determined) *'Sten:' No, absolutely not. *'Dog:' (Whines) *'Sten:' There is no time. We have work to do. *'Dog:' (Whines) *'Sten:' (Sigh) ... Fine. Bring me the stick. But this is the last time, I swear it. *'Dog:' (Happy Bark!) *'Dog:' (Barks) *'Sten:' I don't understand you. *'Dog:' (Whines) *'Sten:' ... Are you trying to say something about a child in a well? *'Dog:' (Dog gives Sten a quizzical look) *'Sten:' No? Never mind, then... *'Dog:' (Growls) *'Sten:' (Growls) *'Dog:' (Growls) *'Sten:' (Growls) *'Dog:' (Barks) *'Sten:' You are a true warrior and worthy of respect. *'Dog:''' (Happy Bark) Category:Dialogue Category:Gameplay